


Little Leaf

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Thranduil with Glasses, Young Legolas Greenleaf, pencil drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Legolas is grumpy about being hugged by Ada!





	Little Leaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hauntedpoem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/gifts).



> Inspired from Lindir who? (Part 2 of Say hello to your new boyfriend) by Hauntedpoem.
> 
> I drew this awhile back, and FINALLY l learned how to uploaded pictures! I promised Haunted I would gift this to them, so better late then never?? I still love this story and hope that they will revisit it! 
> 
> Also, I have a weakness for Thrandy in glasses, so when I read that part well... the drawing below is what happened!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
